yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mardel, Generaider Boss of Light
の マルデル | romaji_name = Hikari no Jenereido Maruderu | trans_name = Mardel, Generaid of Light | image = MardelGeneraiderBossofLight-MYFI-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Plant | type2 = Effect | level = 9 | atk = 2400 | def = 2400 | passcode = 13903402 | effect_types = | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | trad = Unlimited | lore = You can only control 1 "Mardel, Generaider Boss of Light". If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Generaider" card or 1 Plant monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Mardel, Generaider Boss of Light". You can only use this effect of "Mardel, Generaider Boss of Light" once per turn. | fr_lore = Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "Mardel, Boss Genèraideur de la Lumière". Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez ajouter 1 carte "Genèraideur" ou 1 monstre Plante ("Mardel, Boss Genèraideur de la Lumière" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Mardel, Boss Genèraideur de la Lumière" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Du kannst nur 1 „Mardel, Generaider-Boss des Lichts“ kontrollieren. Falls diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Generaider“-Karte oder 1 Pflanze-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „Mardel, Generaider-Boss des Lichts“. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Mardel, Generaider-Boss des Lichts“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Puoi controllare solo 1 "Mardel, Boss Generaider della Luce". Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi aggiungere 1 carta "Generaider" o 1 mostro Pianta dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Mardel, Boss Generaider della Luce". Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Mardel, Boss Generaider della Luce" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Você só pode controlar 1 "Mardel, Chefe Generaidora da Luz". Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode adicionar 1 card "Generaidor" ou 1 monstro Planta do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "Mardel, Chefe Generaidora da Luz". Você só pode usar este efeito de "Mardel, Chefe Generaidora da Luz" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Sólo puedes controlar 1 "Mardel, Jefa Geneincursora de la Luz". Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Geneincursor/a" o 1 monstruo Planta en tu Deck, excepto "Mardel, Jefa Geneincursora de la Luz". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Mardel, Jefa Geneincursora de la Luz" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = このカード名の②の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：「光の王 マルデル」は自分フィールドに１体しか表側表示で存在できない。②：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した場合に発動できる。「光の王 マルデル」以外の、「ジェネレイド」カード１枚または植物族モンスター１体をデッキから手札に加える。 | ko_lore = 이 카드명의 ②의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: "빛의 제너레이드 마르델"은 자신 필드에 1장밖에 앞면 표시로 존재할 수 없다. ②: 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. "빛의 제너레이드 마르델" 이외의, "제너레이드" 카드 1장 또는 식물족 몬스터 1장을 덱에서 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Plant | archseries = Generaider | supports_archetypes = Generaider | action = | misc = Female | database_id = 14770 }}